Sexual Healing
by The Stories of L.B
Summary: After that tragic night at the opera house Saya can't seem to get back into the swing of things of a normal life... Can Kai get through to her before its to late...? RATED M OH HATIUS!
1. Slip of the Tongue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Sexual Healing**_

_**Chapter Title: Slip of the tongue**_

_**Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex**_

_**Rated M**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

With Haji dead and gone Saya just didn't see the point of living anymore. Everyday she would get up brush her teeth and brush her hair and sit around the house moving around like a zombie. Kai was getting worried that Saya was coming out of this and it had been nearly 7 months since the tragic evening at the opera house.

"Saya." He said on the anniversary of Haji, and so many others, death.

"Hm?" She asked. Kai bit his lower lip. He didn't really think Saya would answer him so soon. He hadn't even thought up what to say next. _"I'm going to have to chose my words wisely..."_ He thought to himself getting a _'no shit sherlock'_ from deep within his mind.

"You need to talk to someone." Saya looked over at him, confused by his meaning.

"What?" Kai let out a small gasp, that one word being the first word she'd spoken in months.

He cleared his throat, "You need to move on, I know that sounds harsh and cruel of me to say but I think Haji wouldn't want to see you like this, I know I don't."

"Oh and how do I _look_ to you?" She asked hatefully.

Kai cocked his head to the side and thought before speaking a word. "Distant and very, very sad. And I know for a fact that Haji wouldn't want you to be like this." Saya wanted to walk over and punch him. _"What does he know what Haji would and wouldn't want!"_ She thought screaming it throughout her head.

He faked a cough and begin to speak again, "I know your in pain-"

Kai was going to say more, but Saya cut him to the quick. "You know nothing of my pain. How dare you even think that you do." She hissed the last part, her eyes glaring. Kai winched looking as if Saya just punched him below the belt.

"How can you say that, Saya? You know your not the only one that's ever lost anyone." Saya opened her mouth, but Kai wasn't going to let her say another word.

"Yes the man you loved died, so big deal. My whole family was killed, thanks to _you_ and your _kind_." He said the words 'you' and 'kind' as if it they covered in a poisonous venom. Saya flinched and curled her arms around herself.

"I know." After those painful words left her mouth Kai wished that he could take them back. He walked over and kneeled down in front of her, where she sat on the living room couch.

"Saya I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Saya shook her head.

"But it's the truth isn't it? I'm the reason that Dad and Riku are dead…it's all my fault." Kai shook his head.

"No, it's not. Before any of this happened you were just a ordinary teenage girl going to school with friends and eating us out of house and home." He said cracking a small smile.

Saya let out a teary giggle. "Oh you had to go and bring that up." She said smiling to. He shrugged.

"Well its the truth isn't it?" Saya tilted her head up a little and then nodded.

"Yeah your right I was a pig." She let out a sigh, but then bursted out giggling and so did Kai.

"Well I wouldn't call you a pig…" Saya smacked him playfully in the arm.

"You just did!" Kai let out a roar of laughter.

"No I didn't. I said I wouldn't call you a pig and I didn't." Saya pulled back her fist playfully again, but was stopped by the look in his eyes.

"Kai?"

"Your beautiful." Saya blushed feeling herself begin to grow uncomfortable.

"Uh Kai are you okay?" Kai blinked then began to blush as well.

"Uh did I just-" Saya nodded. "Oh god I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, god I shouldn't have even thought it- your my sister!" Saya nodded her head in a rush.

"God how awkward." She could only nod in agreement. "Well uh, yeah I guess I'll go and start dinner." He stood up and walked as quick as he could out of the living room and down stairs to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

Minutes, maybe even hours, past before Kai saw Saya again. When they're eyes met Saya cheeks grew hot and red and so did Kai's.

Kai banged a few pots around averting his eyes from his sisters. A few minutes past before either of them uttered a word to each other. "Uh, Saya." Saya had taken a seat at one of the tables and gripped both her hands together and swallowed.

"Yes, Kai what is it?"

"About what I said-"

"No need to bring it up, Kai. It's already been forgotten." Kai heart fell a little at that. Then he shook himself. _"Why would I care if she already put what I said behind her? It's a good thing...isn't it?"_ He thought, then he shook himself again. _"Oh course it is you dumb ass!"_ He thought scolding himself. As the minutes ticked by and dinner wasn't still finished. Saya couldn't help but notice Kai's staring. He was staring at her so intensely that it sheared her down to the very bone. _"Why does he keep staring at me like that...?"_ She thought asking herself. When Kai saw her looking at him with a look of confusion he began to blush.

_"Stop staring at her you fucking freak, or she'll think you've gone and lost your mind."_ He thought scolding himself some more. Finally dinner was finished and they both sat at different tables and at their food in awkward silence. Saya shoveled the food into her mouth in a rush wanting to be done and so that she could go and hide out in her room, so not to have to see Kai again until morning. _"Maybe what's happen today will be forgotten and we can move on with our lives."_ She thought, then as she shoveled another fork full of food into her mouth she began to chock. She dropped the fork onto the table where it hit with a chime and feel to the floor another chime soon following the first. She grabbed at her throat and began to try and suck air into her clogged throat.

"Saya?" Kai said looking up and his eyes going wide as he saw Saya gesturing at her throat. He shot up from his chair and raced over to her and pulled her to her feet. He put his arms around her waist and began to push up into her stomach with his fist. He did this three times before Saya coughed up the lump of food and sag down to the floor trying to caught her breath.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly. She nodded weakly and began to raise herself shakily to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What happen?" He asked his arms out in case her legs gave out on her.

"I- I was eating to fast and I chocked on some rice. It got stuck in my throat." Saya coughed, a lone piece of rice came flying out. Kai felt himself grow angry. _"This always happens when she eats to fast."_ He thought feeling the angry boiling up.

"You need to be more careful, Saya." She nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Worried me? You scared me half to death!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose."

"I didn't say you did." Kai grounded out in a low voice his anger fading. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh and pulled her into a hug. "All that matters is that you all right." He said stroking her hair. Saya nodded sniffling.

"You okay?" Saya let out another sniffle.

"No." Kai let out another sigh and hugged her tighter.

"It's all right, your all right."

"Physcially I'm fine, but mentally and emotionally... I'm not fine at all, Kai." Kai kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

"I know, Saya. I know." He kissed her on the top of her head again, this time the kiss lasting a little longer then need be. After he removed his lips from her head Saya looked up deep in his eyes.

"Kai...?" Kai looked down at her sweet face and felt himself lean down placing his lips softly on hers. Saya let out a gasp making Kai shake from head to toe. The kiss was sweet and loving and Kai didn't want it to ever end. He knew it was wrong, that Saya was his sister, but she wasn't really. Not by blood anyway. That's what he told himself as he continued to kiss her. As the kiss deepened Saya closed her eyes and clung to his shirt for dear life, feeling a feeling of sweet, sweet bliss float through her. After a few moments he pulled away watching as Saya opened her eyes slowly.

He felt gulitly for kissing Saya without warning. "I'm sorry, Saya."

"Sorry for what?" She questioned. He swallowed and pushed her away little by little.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Saya felt the tears start to collect at the corners of her eyes. _"He regrets kissing me?"_ She thought asking herself feeling herself tear up even more.

He took a step back and wouldn't meet her eye. "It's getting late. Why don't you go upstairs and take a shower. I've got to clean up down here, so I probably won't see you until the morning." Saya swallowed and rubbed at her eyes.

"Okay, night."

"Goodnight, Saya." Saya turned around and walked her way upstairs and walked down the hall into her room. She closed the door and slid down to the floor leaning against the door barring anyone from entering.

"Why did he have to go and kiss me and regret doing it afterwards?" She asked the empty room around her, her voice shaking, even knowing that she wouldn't get answer.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the first chapter of my new Blood+ fanfiction 'Sexual Healing' I know I'm probably going to get a lot of grief over this being a Saya and Kai pairing, but what the hell! There hasn't been one yet and I'm beginning creative tonight and thought I would write the first. Please R&R? I'd really love to hear what you thought it be good or bad...? Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**xThat-Angel-Of-Minex**_


	2. Love Making

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, only this fanfiction and the characters I create!_**

**_Title: Sexual Healing_**

**_Chapter Title: Love Making_**

**_Author: xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**

**_Rated M_**

**_Enjoy ^.^_**

* * *

Kai didn't know what to do. Now that he finally admit to himself after kissing Saya that he loved her, he didn't know where to go from there.

"Okay so now that I've fallen for my sister- god I'm such a freak! What now?" He grunted out as he began to scrub the dirty dishes with a hasty speed wanting to get it over and done with and take a hot shower. As he scrubbed at the dishes he could hear nothing but the sink water running hot and steamy and burning his hands making him grimace in pain.

"Damn this water is hot!" He hissed as the water hit his hands making them sting with a biting pain. After finishing the last dish and putting them away he walked up the stairs, his pace slow and exhausted, he didn't even go in and check in on Saya. He was to tired and wanted to take a hot shower and go to bed. After walking back to his room and grabbing some cotton sleeper bottoms, he made his way past Saya's room and into the bathroom, where the air was hot and steamy. He looked around confused. A scream of surprise came over from his left and he turned his head. What he saw was shocking. Saya was crying.

"Get out, Kai!"

"S-saya?" Saya covered herself with her hands and let out another scream turning away so that Kai could only see her backside.

"Get out!" Kai only stared in utter stupidity. He couldn't understand why Saya was crying. "Is this what she does when she's alone? Does she cry herself to sleep each night?" He felt his inside start to burn with a rage fueled by seeing his sister, no not his sister, the girl he had come to love, in so much pain.

"Saya-"

"I said get out… please just leave me alone!" Saya said her shoulders sagging up and down followed by heart wrenching sobs. Kai couldn't stand it anymore. If this was what she did in her lone hours, it was going to end. What he did next surprised himself, and Saya. He opened the stall door, walking in fully dressed, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him.

"Saya."

"Kai what are you-" Kai cut off her next question with a kiss, and not some brotherly kiss either. He snaked his arms around her shoulders and back hugging her to his body as tight as he could. The kiss was fiery and hot, tongues fight for domination over the other. Kai felt his body grow hot and hard as he plunge his tongue deep within Saya's mouth, getting a deep long moan from down deep in her throat. He had to stop, or he would live to regret it. If he continued this things would go to far and then where would they be...? He pulled away bother of them gasping for breath.

"Saya I can't," He shook his head, afraid that he would hurt her feelings if he told her that he couldn't go any further then kissing her. He bowed his head a little, touching his forehead to hers. "I can't watch you slowly fading away anymore. It pains me to see you like this." Saya let out a sob.

"I'm sorry." Saya said, sobbing. Kai let out a chuckle kissing the tears from her face as the water fell over their heads and down their faces.

"Why are you apologizing?" Saya closed her eyes and let out a shaky sob, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry for being so depressed lately. It's just that when Riku, Dad, Haji and everyone else who died in the fight against Diva… I felt that it was my fault. It was my fault that they all died." Saya began to cry harder then she ever cried before. Kai let out a sigh.

"Then I'm to blame as well." Saya opened her eyes sniffing back the tears and looking up at him, confusion written all over her face.

"Huh? No your not." Kai looked down at her sadly.

"Saya you weren't the only one there when all those people died. I could have stopped it from happening, that is if I was stronger, but I wasn't. You aren't to blame. You killed the one who was to blame, it's over now. We've got to go on with our lives and live them as best as we can." He said smiling a big happy smile for her benefit, as well as his own. Saya sniffed and smiled to, but not as big and happy as Kai's.

"Right. I'm sorry for being such a pain." He shook his head pulling his forehead from hers and hugging her tight.

"You were never a pain. You were just sad and hurt. Saya it's okay to feel that way, but you can't keep feeling that way for the rest of your life," He laughed pulling away and looking down in her eyes. "there's no telling how long your going to live for." He said with a wink. Saya laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Your right but sometimes I just remember things. Like the time I spent with Dad, Riku... and Haji. I can't help but feel sad and utterly alone, knowing that their not coming back." Saya bowed her head. "That _he's_ not coming back." Right then Kai knew who Saya was thinking about, but he couldn't hate her for it. They were together for over a hundred years and there was no way of Saya forget that. Saya let out a sigh leaning against his soaked chest.

"I've been so tired lately..." Kai's breath left him and he couldn't get it back. "Is it that time already?"

"Do you think that...?" Saya nodded.

"Yes, I think it's almost time for me to go back to sleep." Kai could breath. He couldn't take one breath, not without breaking down and falling to the shower floor begging, crying, telling Saya not to leave him.

"Well," He cleared his throat, his voice cracking with every word. "we'll just have to make the most of your time left." Saya nodded against, her cheek rubbing against his wet shirt. Kai cleared his throat one more time, and pushed her away.

"I'll let you finish your shower and I'll see you later." Saya opened her mouth to ask him not to go, but he was already out of the the shower, grabbing his pajamas and he was out the door, closing it softly behind him. Saya stood under the streamed of water for a few more minutes, trying to figure it all out, but not being able to. She let out a tired sigh, shrugging her shoulders and finished her shower quickly. After she was dry and dress she walked out in the hallway to find that it was empty and quiet. "I wonder where Kai is." She thought looking to the right and left, thinking that she would see him appear in thin air. She shook herself.

"Come on Saya get a hold of yourself." She said scolding herself, then walked the little ways to her room, opening and closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed falling face first on the bed let out a moan as she hit the bed. All the things that she and Kai had gone through flashed through her head, getting another moan from her. "I'm getting to old for this." She thought, then shortly after fell asleep with no trouble at all.

* * *

The dream was so surreal and vivid that you could feel everything and anything that went on throughout the dream. The air was humid and muggy. Saya legs were tangled in a sweaty heap in the bed, her body covered from head to toe in sweat. There was a knock and Saya did even bother to get up and answer it.

"Come in." She called out, her eyes closed letting the ceiling fan do it's thing as it rotated the air throughout the room, not getting the least bit cooled off. The door opened and she still didn't bother to look and see who it was entering her room because she already knew who it was. One word flashed through her head, making her smile, Kai being that one word making her feel bubbly and happy all at the same time. Kai walked over quietly sitting down on the edge of her bed, lifting a hand and wiping the sweat soaked hair off of Saya's forehead.

"I came to see if you were alright." Saya let out a light giggle, moving around trying to get comfortable. She turned her head letting it fall loosely on it's side, then opened her eyes to look at the beautiful creature sitting at her side.

"Thank you, Kai. As you can see I'm fine, just a little hot is all." She said gesturing to her sweat soaked body. Kai looked her up and down, his eyes settling on her chest. His narrowed his eyes, then they went wide and he blushed. What he saw was both new and foreign to him, but it didn't stop him from sweating a little himself.

"Uh Saya your, um your," He coughed. "your things are!" Saya followed his gaze and let out a girly giggle. _"Whoops!"_ She thought. Saya couldn't help but giggle even harder.

"It's okay. It's not like you've never seen a girls nipples before. Besides mine are covered up." She said. Kai swallowed, hard. Probably hard enough to be heard. A dirty thought struck Saya's mind and she soon found herself grabbing Kai's hand and lying it atop of her breast. He let out a gasp, pulling his hand away.

"Saya what are you doing!" Saya giggled.

"What you don't want to feel them?" Kai blushed and turned his eyes away looking at the far wall and all the pictures that hung from it. He glanced over seeing that Saya was in the middle of a good pout and her eyes were watery with tears.

He let out a sigh, "It's not that I don't want to, but it's just not right. Your my sister!" Saya pulled herself up in a sitting position, shaking her head.

"No, that's not true. I'm not really your sister, well not by blood anyway. So it's not a against the rules for us to have a little fun." She said sending him a wink. Kai face grew hot and his blushed deepened. Saya couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. Saya leaned forward, grabbing his hand.

"Here I'll let you touch them again and if you don't like it we'll stop." Kai thought on it for a few moments, then nodded his head in agreement. Saya pulled his hand up to her chest and let it settle atop her right breast, letting out a moan as he slightly squeezed it. He bit his lip, clearly embarrassed at the act he was involved in, but he didn't care. He found himself enjoying it, a lot. Kai squeezed, fondling and massaging of breast, getting long soft moans from deep within her throat.

"Come on, I know you want to do more then touch them." Kai notched his eyebrow and then blushed again because she was right, he wanted to do more then touch them. He pulled his hand away, giving Saya the opportunity to pull her sweaty shirt over her head, letting her braless breasts free from their prison. Kai blushed, seeing that the shirt was the only thing that she was wearing.

"Their beautiful. Your beautiful, Saya." Saya let out a giggle, blushing at his words.

"Thanks." Saya said cocking her head and smiling. Kai felt his heart begin to thump away in his chest, his nerves high and his member growing harder and harder as he stared at her chest. He crawled onto the bed, crawling over between Saya's parted legs, settling himself between them. He licked his lips and then leaned forward taking the little hard nub into his mouth, sucking it lightly.

"Oh Kai." She moan combing her fingers through his hair and rocking back and forth, his head cradled in her hands. He couldn't believe what he was doing. It was wrong, but some how right. He knew that Saya was his- no he couldn't think like that anymore. Saya was the girl he loved and he would do anything to make her happy. So he lifted his hand and cupped her breast feeling as if it didn't happen then they would both die alone and in the dark forever. "I can't let that happen." He thought as he continued to suck her nipple his eyes fluttered open a little each time. After a few minutes Saya's breathing was harsh and fast, and she wanted more.

"Kai more." Kai let out a gasp pulling his mouth from her breast and looking at her.

"Saya are you sure?" She nodded leaning down and kissing him lovingly on the lips.

"I want to make love to you." Saya whispered against his lips, making him shiver both at her touch and words. He swallowed and then nodded.

"Alright, if your sure it's what you want." Saya nodded, smiling.

"I can't think of anything I want more then to make love to you." Kai couldn't stop but blush. Kai cleared his throat and got up on his knees pulling his shirt over his head and quickly discarding his pants and boxers. Saya scooted down, now lying on her back and staring at Kai's lean body, at his hard but soft edges that made Saya sigh. It was both scary and beautiful all at the same time. Kai laid down on top of her, his member brushing her sex, making Saya gasp.

"Are you alright?" Kai asked worryingly. She nodded 'yes' and let out a moan when he put all his weight down on her body. "Am I to heavy?" He asked. She shook her head 'no.' He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Saya darted her head up and capturing his lips in a kiss, shutting him up. The kiss was sweet at first, innocent, but it soon changed to something more. Much, much more. Saya could feel every touch and taste as if it were electricity shooting throughout her body. Kai pulled his mouth from hers and slowly began to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Kai." She moaned his name, making him moan. "I don't know why but I love it when she moans my name." He thought licking her neck and sucking every now and then.

"Kai please stop teasing." She said in a breathless voice. Kai pulled away his mouth from her neck and looked down at her.

"I'm not. I'm just showing you all the love that you need to be shown." Saya bucket her hips his member brushing the lips of her sex once again.

"That's all well and good, but I'm ready now!" She moaned. Kai let out a groan as she bucket her hips again and his member touched her sex.

"You keep doing that and I'll go mad with lust." Saya smiled up at him.

"Would that be so bad?" He frowned.

"Yes, if I were to hurt you in anyway I would never be able to forgive myself." Saya giggled.

"You could never hurt me." Kai snorted.

"Yeah well lets hope I don't." Saya nodded.

"Agreed." Kai swooped down capturing her lips in a searing kiss, he pulled away a few seconds later. He set himself at her entrance, looking down at her.

"Are you ready?" She nodded. He thrusted inside of her not moving, not breathing. Just waiting for Saya to adjust to him, as he waited he couldn't help but look down at her beautiful body and wonder what a beautiful woman like herself was doing with him, but that thought was soon brushed from his mind when he felt Saya start to wiggle her hips.

"Are you alright?" She nodded her face overcome with joy and happiness.

"Yes, I just can't believe it." She said snaking her arms around his neck, and linking her legs around his waist. Kai bit back a moan as Saya bucket her hips upward.

"Yeah, I can't either." He began to thrust in and out of her at a nice slow pace, with Saya gasping with each and every thrust.

"Faster! Harder!" She cried out clinging to him. Kai grunted as he began to thrust faster, harder. The world became blurry and so real as Saya body overflowed with this feeling of pure bliss and happiness, she never wanted it to go away.

"I love you, Saya." Kai grunted out. Soon her release came and she cried out Kai's name at the top of her lungs as the feeling took over her body and making herself feel more alive then she's felt in a very long time.

* * *

Saya awoke to a pair of feet pounding down the hallway and a second later there was a hard frantic knock at her door. Saya looked down and saw that she was sweaty and had no clothes on.

"Saya are you alright?" Saya went to get off the bed, but her legs were catch in the sheets so she went down to the floor, hitting it hard.

"Saya!"

"Just a minute!"

"What's going on in there?" Saya blushed thinking about her dream, which was now slowly fading away in the back of her mind. She finally got her feet free and stood up on wobbly legs. She grabbed the closest thing and pulled it on right when Kai threw open the door.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Saya went out of her way to look all innocent and sweet.

"What?"

"I heard screaming."

"I wasn't screaming." He crossed his arms and glared at her.

"That wasn't you screaming my name just now?" Saya shook her head, and then added a smile, hoping that it would fool him, but she knew it didn't.

"Uh huh, right. Well I guess I'll go and make us some breakfast then."

Saya nodded, "Yeah you should do that. I'll be down in a minute." Kai left the room, but not before looking around and seeing the sheets hanging half off the bed. "God what was she doing in here last night?" He thought asking himself, but shrugged his shoulders and decided that he didn't want to know. And to be honest he probably wouldn't.

* * *

**_Author Notes!_**

**_Hey everybody you've just read the 2nd chapter of my Blood+ fanfiction 'Sexual Healing' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could please R&R I would really love to hear from you and learn what you liked if it be good, or bad- but no flaming please! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more ^.^_**

**_xThat-Angel-Of-Minex_**


	3. High Tide

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Sexual Healing**_

_**Chapter Title: High Tide**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated M FOR A REASON!**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Saya let out a sigh as she walked down the stairs to join Kai in the restaurant; where a wonder breakfast awaited her. When she entered the restaurant she was surprised to find Kai already finished cooking their breakfast. _"Whoa that was fast."_ She thought to herself and walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Damn, Kai. You cooked this breakfast fast…faster then usual. Something happen that I should know about?" She asked as she picked up her fork and started to eat. Kai shook his head from his spot behind the counter.

"No, why?" He asked. Saya shrugged as she chewed up her food, then swallowed. She couldn't help but smile and shrug again.

"I don't know your usually a lot slower." She said. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes and started to make a plate for himself.

"Shut up, Saya. Next time you can cook the breakfast and I'll sit back and laugh." He said. Saya notched her brow as she lifted her fork up to her lips.

"Why would you laugh?" She asked. Kai let out a loud laugh and started to eat himself.

"Are you kidding? Where do I start; first you'd probably set the kitchen on fire, then you'd probably chop off a finger, or two and then you'd probably start cursing at the utensils." He said. Saya glared at him.

"No I would not. Your exaggerating." She said. Kai chuckled and shrugged.

"Whatever you say, sis." He said and they both ate in silence. When Saya finished she put her plate away and slipped off the stool.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Maybe go down to the beach," She said as she walked to the door. "want to come?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him. Kai thought about it for a moment then shook himself.

"Uh if you can't see I've got a restaurant to run. Money doesn't grow on trees." He said. Saya opened her mouth, but Kai gave her a dark look.

"Don't even say it, Saya." He said and Saya giggled.

"I wasn't going to say a word. Not a single word…" She said, opening the door and walking outside into the warm midmorning sunlight.

* * *

The dream was still there in the back of her mind. And it still felt as if she were there; well as if her subconscious was there. She found herself growing aroused at the thought of him touching her and kissing her...of him being inside of her. Her body gave a pleasurable shudder and she gasped, shocked at her own thoughts. _"Oh my god, Saya! He's your fucking brother and your having dirty dreams about him…!"_ She thought to herself, but then the whole 'he's not your brother' thing was right there nagging at her. Saya sat on the beach and looked up to the sunny partly cloudy sky and sighed.

"Why is this happening to me? I've never dreamt about him before…why now?" She asked herself.

"Who you been dreaming about this time, Saya?" Saya gasped and spun her head around to see Lulu walking towards her.

"Lulu should you be out? Won't the sun weaken you…?" She asked her voice full of concern. Lulu shook her head and held her arms out and spun around once.

"I've dressed in a thick black cloak with a hood and gloves I'll be fine. You worry to much, Saya." She said with a soft giggle. Saya rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Well you surprised me. Then I remembered that the sun hurts your kind and I didn't think it was a good thing you were out." She said. Lulu laughed, plopping down next to her.

"Who are you my mother? Thanks for worrying, Saya but you really don't have to. I remember when Moses and Karman were alive and thats all they ever did; worry. It was the death of them." She said.

"I thought Karman died because he was more then happy to get into fights with the Chiropterans and Diva's Chevaliers." She said. Lulu nodded.

"Yes theres that to…but I can understand his anger," She said. "it wasn't right what Diva, or her Chevaliers did to us." She said looking down at the ground.

Saya nodded, "Yeah your right…" She said and looked out at the beautiful blue sea and couldn't help but wish that she was out there right now swimming its depths, but she knew that she couldn't leave Kai alone. _"What would he do without me? Probably find someone else to tease and bully…"_ Saya thought to herself with a slight smile tugging at her lips. Saya let out a sigh and tilted her face up to let it soak up the sun.

"You know what…I've started to think that maybe I should let the past go." She said in a soft voice, but loud enough to be heard clearly. Lulu looked over at Saya with a look of surprise.

"Really? When did you decide that?" She asked. Saya shook her head.

"I don't know. I've just…been thinking back at how I have been living my life and I don't like it. I don't like feeling sad, or lonely. I have Kai, Julia, David, Lewis, Mao and you. Sure I've lost people that I cared about, but a lot of people have, I'm not the only one and I need to stop acting like I am." She said. Lulu blinked completely astounded at Saya's epiphany.

"Thats good. Really good, Saya. We were all really worried about you…" She said. Saya laughed and looked over at Lulu and pinched the tip of her nose playfully.

"Now look whose the worry wart." She said. Lulu giggled a little and nodded.

"Yeah your right… Oh my god I'm turning into a Moses." She and faked her horror at the thought.

Saya laughed, "Oh its not so bad. Its good to worry sometimes. Its human natural…only were not humans." She said. Lulu nodded.

"Yeah we're not…" She said and then looked back down at the group and started to draw circles in the sand. Saya giggled as she watched her then turned her eyes back up towards the sky and gasped at how low the sun was getting.

"Damn is it that late already?" She said and stood up stretching.

"I should be getting back before Kai starts freaking out and calling everyone we know to find out where I am..." She said and thought; _even though I told him where I was going._

Saya looked down and said, "You want to come with me...?" She asked. Lulu thought about it for a moment then decided that she would stay for a little bit longer.

"Think I'll stay. Thanks for the offer though." She said. Saya smiled and shrugged.

"No problem. Well I guess I'll be seeing you." She said and started to walk up the sandy hill to the road, but turned back and waved at Lulu. Lulu waved back then turned her eyes back to the calm darkening sea.

* * *

Saya caught Kai in the middle of a phone call when she walked into the restaurant. "Don't worry I'm back you can call off the search party." She said, walking over to the bar and taking a seat. Kai let out a sigh of somewhat relief.

"Never mind, David. Saya just walked in... Yeah I know I'll try." He said and ended the call and rubbed his face with his hands. Saya set an elbow on the counter and set her chin in her open hand.

"Miss me?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face. Kai lowered his hands his face showing mixed emotions and Saya's smirk soon vanished.

"Do you have any idea what time it is...?" He asked in a low voice. Saya thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No, I didn't have a watch, or my cell phone." She said. Kai let out a loud laugh and pulled out a small white flip phone from his back pocket and set it on the counter.

"I know I found it in your room while I was trying to call you." He said, pushing it towards her. Saya sighed and grabbed the phone and flipped it open to see that she had ten missed calls and seven messages and texts. Saya read a few of the messages and sighed.

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't think to grab it before I left and besides I was at the beach, where I told you I would be." She said. Kai shook his head and rubbed his face again.

"Thats not the point, Saya. For all I knew you went and..." Kai didn't have the courage to finish his sentence and that was a good thing because Saya looked like she was going to strangle him.

"You thought I what? That I went off and killed myself...?" She asked in a hard voice, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and how little faith he had in her. Kai sighed.

"Saya listen I-" Saya shook her head and jumped off the stool and ran towards the stairs.

"Don't even bother!" She yelled as she ran up the stairs and into the only sanctuary that she knew of...and that place was her room.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 3rd chapter of my Blood + fanfiction 'Sexual Healing' and I hope you enjoyed it! If you could please R&R, I'd really appreciate it...? I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Life has been super busy and I haven't had time to write much of anything. Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


	4. The Horny Day Dreamer

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Only this fanfiction and the characters I create!**_

_**Title: Sexual Healing**_

_**Chapter Title: The Horny Day Dreamer**_

_**Author: The Stories of L.B.**_

_**Rated M FOR A REASON!**_

_**Enjoy ^.^**_

* * *

Saya slammed the door and threw herself onto her bed crying openly and freely. She didn't know why but for Kai to think…that she would try and kill herself. It was unthinkable- no unfathomable that he could think such a thing. "_How can he possibly think that I could really end my own life. I know I've been acting all like 'its the end of the world as we know it' but I've never once thought of killing myself…not for long anyway."_ She thought to herself and balled up her hand into a fist and slammed it down on the bed.

For him to think her so weak made her very angry and very…thankful? "At least he cares…" She muttered, her voice muffled by her face being buried in the bedspread. After a few deep breaths she turned onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. _"I've got to figure out a way to prove that I'm getting past…everything that has happened. Its going to takes some time, but I'm getting better."_ She thought to herself. She gasped as a little voice entered her mind and said; Tell him this… Saya blinked her eyes and her mind started to clear. Clear of all her thoughts of how to prove to everyone, especially Kai, that she was getting better.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before now." She said and was up in a flash and on her feet and out the door in a matter of seconds. Saya ran down the hall and collided with something tall and rock hard. She flew back, falling on her ass and a pain expression overtaking her face.

"Are you all right, Saya?" A voice asked and Saya opened her eyes and saw that it was Kai. She nodded and looked away, pushing herself up and back to her feet and brushing herself off.

"Yeah I'm fine… I was coming to find you actually." Kai chuckled and raised his hand to the back of his head and started to scratch it nervously.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

Saya answered with a nodded. "Yes, I wanted to tell you something." She said her voice strong, but still a little weak. She to was nervous and didn't know if Kai would believe the words she was about to say. _"Only one way to find out..."_ She thought and then took a deep breath.

"Look, Kai I know all you guys think I'm a risk to myself but I can honestly tell you I'm not. I mean have I thought about death, mainly my death, I won't lie; I have. But I can honestly tell you I'm getting better, but its going to take time. I'm not going to get better just like that." She said snapping her fingers for effect. Kai let out a sigh now feeling more horrible then he did a few minutes ago.

"I know, Saya and I'm really sorry if I thought you were capable of ending your own life. Your stronger then that and I should have had more faith in you, but you know I worry…" He said and Saya couldn't stop from laughing.

"Oh I know that all to well, Kai." She said and thought; _all to well_. Kai sighed against feeling terrible and mighty guilty.

"I'm sorry… I know I've been acting really overprotective, but I am your brother after all." He said then frowned and thought; a brother who likes to kiss his sister… Saya nodded, then looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry to… I shouldn't have worried you so much, but to be honest…I didn't know you were half the time." She said. Kai could understand that. Saya always thought of herself as a monster, but realistically she was a young beautiful woman who made him feel things he wish he didn't- well things that he shouldn't. Kai swallowed then laughed lightly.

"Well I've got somethings to take care of in the morning so I'd better get some sleep. I'll leave to your…whatever." He said and turned around and walked back downstairs to start cleaning up. Saya sighed realizing just how late it was. She was tired and a little cranky…

"Nothing a hot bath won't cure." She said and walked into her bedroom collecting things she would need; pajamas, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, etc. etc… She walked across the hall and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. She set her things on the counter and undressed, letting the clothes drop to the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror just realizing the dark circles under her eyes.

"I really need to get more sleep." She muttered to herself then walked over to the bathtub and turned the knobs; filling the tub with hot water. She got in and moaned softly as the hot water washed away the days dirt and grim. She set back and sighed a blissful feeling coming over her. She let her mind wander and she found herself thinking about the kiss shared between herself and Kai. She touched her lips and they started to tingle at the memory.

"It was such a sweet kiss," She muttered. "I won't mind it happening again…" She muttered in all seriousness. Soon the dream came to mind and she felt herself grow hot and…horny? Yes, that was the right word for it. She was feeling very horny at the thought of Kai inside of her. _"I wonder if he's as wonderful in real life as he was in my dream…"_ She thought to herself. Before she knew it she started to run her hands down her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing them. A small moan escaped her lips and her eyes closed in pure bliss as she tweaked her nipples gently and circling them with her fingers.

"Ah, mmm…!" She muttered as her body start to tingle and her breath hitched in pleasure. She pulled a hand away and letting it slide down to her pussy and rubbing her hand against it and moaning loudly.

"Oh god…" She muttered arching her back as she rubbed it again. Her breath was coming in soft little pants as she rubbed her thumb against her clit and a hot shot of pleasure travel through her making her go crossed eyed in pleasure.

"Fuck…I need something inside me." She moaned and not soon after that she slid a finger inside and started to finger herself. The image of Kai thrusting inside of her being her guide.

Kai let out a sigh as he walked up the stairs, stretching his arms above his head. He then set his hands behind his head as he reached the top of the stairs and then started to head towards his bedroom, but stopped when he heard a soft noise coming from the bathroom. He notched his brow and walked over to the door and placed his ear against it. _"Maybe I was hearing things-"_ His thought was cut off when he heard another moan.

"Ah…" A soft moan greeted his ear and Kai felt himself grow hard. _"Saya…"_ He thought to himself. Thoughts clouded his mind wondering if she was okay. Another moan came seconds later and Kai felt himself grow hard. He stood there and listened to his sisters pleasurable moans. The urge to stroke himself filled his mind, but Kai balled up his hands into tight fists to resist the urge and just…stood there. He listen to his sister moan as she gave herself pleasure and no one could comprehend how badly he wished to as well.

"Oh, yes…Kai." Saya moaned throwing her head back as she started to finger herself faster. Kai's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open and he felt his cock give a twitch at his name leaving his sisters lips. _"Holy fuck she's thinking of me when she doing this…?"_ He thought to himself and before he knew it he was rubbing the visible bulge in his pants. He moaned and shivered as his cock gave a good long twitch, his heart beating faster with each rub of his hand.

"Oh fuck…" Kai muttered his face flushed and his hand speeding up with its rubbing. Saya's chest was falling rapidly up and down as she kneaded one breast and fingering her pussy with almost inhuman speed.

"Oh god, yes! Kai…so good!" She said loudly. She could feel something coming and she wished for nothing more for it to hurry up and get there. She wanted to feel that blissful feeling take over her body and make her tremble and shiver in ecstasy.

"Fuck…" Kai muttered as he felt his own orgasm coming on strong with just a few more rubs with his hand. At the same exact moment Saya and Kai came together. Saya let out a loud moan, her body trembling and shivering as the orgasm shoot through her body. Kai gave a muffled grunt as he came, a fine layer of sweat covering his whole body and his eyes hooded and his breath coming in soft pants. Kai sat there in a daze, then at that very moment he realized what he had just done. _"Oh my god...I just masturbated to my sisters moans..."_ He thought to himself. When noise came from the bedroom he jumped to his feet and rushed into his bedroom and closed the door, leaning against it.

"I can't believe...that just happen." He muttered to himself in complete and utter shock.

* * *

_**Author Notes!**_

_**Hey everybody you've just read the 4th chapter to my Blood+ fanfiction 'Sexual Healing' and I hope you enjoyed it! Please if you could take a few minutes out of your day and R&R...? I'd really appreciate it if you could...! Thanks again for reading and hope you are looking forward to more!**_

_**The Stories of L.B.**_


End file.
